Sea Man and the Weird Dream
by littleirishwriter67
Summary: I'm no good at summeries. so read and review. complete
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Day and the Dream

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. I don't own YYH. Anything else is mine so no tochie. Oh and there is mention of Scio in this idea for a name came from Inuyasha, I don't own that either. All of the chapter are going to be short so I also make mention that this is my first fic.

As Sea Man stared out the beach house window wondering if life would ever be the same, he doubted that, but he still wondered. He wanted to do something about it, about hurting people for revenge, he always had a voice in the back of his head saying that someone was waiting for him. He could never figure out who because everyone he remembered was always mean to him. He couldn't tell if it was a dream or not, but every time he would go to the store to buy more food he would feel this presence that he couldn't shake, like it was someone he should not be mad at. He couldn't put his finger on it but he thought that maybe it was the girl that wasn't mean to him and helped him when he needed it. He hadn't heard from her in three years. She had moved four years ago to Hong Kong. She wrote to him discreetly, because she wasn't supposed to write to him, one reason why she had to move. Another because her Father had a job transport. She told him she thought that he just said that so he wouldn't look bad. Her name he has since forgotten, but her face haunts his memory. Was she the one calling to him? He longed to write to her but then again how was that possible? She never gave him the return address because if he wrote her she would have been in major trouble. Plus even if she could write to him how would he know if she was the one he couldn't even remember her name. Then he slammed his fist down on the desk he was at in anger. The only name he could come up with that sounded right was Scio but that didn't seam right in its own way. Well he decided he was tired and went to bed.

That night was just as bad because he had a dream about his former life. When he was still being bullied, this girl the one who haunted him, was there he called her Faye. That seemed better than Scio....

The answer was there the next day.

Authors Note: Do you want to find out what happens the next day? Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter of Sea Man and the Weird Dream. Chapter 2 will be called "The Answer". Sorry the chap is so short. This is my first ff.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chap 1.

That day when Sea man went to the store he knocked down a girl with a cloak. It was unseasonably warm and he asked why she was wearing it. She replied that it was a precaution so that her father would not find her. He then thought of his dreams and the voice that haunted them. He asked her what her name was and she said Faye! He was stunned. He asked if she knew anyone in the area and again her reply was amazing. It was just like his dreams a girl that knew him! He asked if she would take off the cloak, but she replied that it was her protection. She asked why he wanted to know. Then to his surprise he said something and couldn't believe he had said it. He said in a rushed way, " There was a girl that I went to school with and she was the only one who was nice to me." The girl said flatly, " So, what if you saw her what would you do?" He looked at her confused for a moment, then said I would be so delighted I would also feel upset because I would have failed her, and---"

His answer was cut short by what she said. She said, " How did you fail her?"

He looked at her suddenly ashamed for telling a stranger this. He said," Because she was trying so hard to keep me under control, but I turned away from the side of good."

The girl took off the hood to the cloak. He gaped at what he saw. It was the girl. She smiled. He grabbed her in his arms and she said, " What if you could go back?"

Want to find out what happens next? Read the next chapter.

Sea Man: She wants to have 10 or more reviews for the next chapter to go up!

Girl at the computer: Yup that's right! So please review.

Sea Man: If she as fans of this fic and can't get reviews she will put up the next chapter.

Girl at the computer: Yes, that's right. So please review.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Night

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Later back at the beach house.

He said, "I would go back, but I'm with a guy that you would probably know as Dark Angel."

Faye gasped, "Dark Angel! Mitarai!"

Mitarai, " I know, I know. That is how I failed you!"

Faye, " You didn't fail me. How long did you last before you... you know.

Mitarai, " You mean went to Dark Angel, right?"

Faye, " Yeah."

Mitarai, " Well, when you stopped writing. I guess."

Faye, " WHAT! That means you have been with him for like three years!"

Mitarai, " I know."

Faye almost fainted. Mitarai caught her and set her on the couch, and then sat down next to her. He looked at her. Then he leaned forward and...

Author's Note: To find out what happens next I want 15 reviews. If I don't get 15 reviews there will be more chapters. But only if I have fans of this story. Or you can make up your own ending.


	4. chapter 4

When he went to kiss her there was a knock at the door. He went to get it and it was guess who. Give up? Dark Angel.

Dark Angel, " Where have you been?! I have been waiting for an hour!"

He only stopped when he saw her. " What is she doing here?"

Mitarai, " What do you mean?"

Dark Angel, " What do I mean? I mean Faye, you know, the girl you were about to kiss."

Mitarai, " Oh you mean her. Well, we were catching up on the past three years." She looked at him in horror.

Dark Angel, " Well her dad would like to have a word with her. She ran away awhile ago and he has been looking for her." He smirked at her and then she disappeared.

Mitarai," What did you do with her?"

Dark Angel," What do you mean, I just sent her to the cave to see her dad. You got very defensive when I sent her away."

Mitarai got very red at this statement. Dark Angel just laughed.

Dark Angel, " Sea Man you can't tell me you are in love with this girl."

Mitarai, " I'm not in love with this girl, I just... Okay so I love her, BIG deal."

Dark Angel, " Yeah it is a Big deal if he doesn't like what he sees or he doesn't want someone with her he can demolish the whole team then where will we be?!"

Mitarai, " I know, but what if I help more than usual? Then could I see her?"

Dark Angel, " Maybe, but what would you do to get me to try to get you some time?"

Mitarai, " Almost anything."

Dark Angel, " Really, you love her that much? Well, if you can get her father to stay with us you will most likely gain his trust and only then will he think about letting you even see his daughter, but you have to keep her in line."

Mitarai, " Okay!"

Meanwhile back at the cave...

You will not see that boy again until I talk to him, but even then you might not see him.

Faye, " But dad, I love him why can't you just make an exception?

Her mother, " Aoshi, please she never asked for much. Why must now be the time you won't let her have her way?"

Aoshi, " Because, Scio that boy was one of the reasons we moved."

Scio, " You mean because they fell in love?

Aoshi, " Yes."

Faye, " Why must you decide who I can and can't see?"

Aoshi, " Because I am your father and you will do as you are told."

Faye, " Why is it every time I bring someone home that you won't even get to know them? I mean look at Mitarai he was at the house loads of times and you never seemed to mind it then. It was just when he was starting to be teased..."

Aoshi, " What?" Then he laughed evilly. "Finally figure out that the only reason he is the way he is because I made him that way, and gave him to Dark Angel."

Faye, " Daddy!"

Scio, " Aoshi, this isn't like you especially when you know Faye likes the person, in this case Mitarai."

Aoshi, " I never liked the kid, and anyway Dark Angel wanted him."

Faye burst into tears. Then started running. Aoshi went after her and said that the man who caught her would be her boyfriend whether she liked it or not.

Authors Note: I want 20 reviews for the next chapter to go up.

I didn't do a disclaimer so here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, Inuyasha, or Kenshin. (name ideas for inu and kenshin.)


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the names Scio or Aoshi.

When he said the word "Boyfriend" they all started to run. Only he didn't know that Mitarai was walking in to the cave. Faye, Who wasn't watching were she was going ran in to him. He held her then asked why she was running. She looked up and smiled when she remembered that her father had said the first person to catch her would be her boyfriend. So she told him to take her back and make it look like she was struggling. He looked at her with one of those you're-not-going-to-make-me-do-this looks. She just nodded and acted like she was struggling, and he took the hint and carried her back to the cave entrance. Her father looked at this site in disbelief. Well she had a plan that didn't quite work. He looked at Mitarai holding Faye and didn't think twice about what he was about to do.

He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Mitarai. Faye didn't hesitate and stepped in-between them. "Move", her father said.

"No, I won't let you hurt him!" She screamed.

"Well then boys whoever can get her away from him, and kill him will marry my daughter."

"NO!" Screamed Faye and Mitarai at the same time.

Then a soft flowing voice interrupted this conversation. "Dear you said the man who caught our daughter would be her boyfriend. Also, you told Mitarai that he would get to be with Faye if he joined your "cause", and he did." Scio's voice broke everyone into a silence. They thought about what she had said for a moment. Then Aoshi said "Very well."

Mitarai and Faye looked at each other. Then they kissed. They were finally able to be together.

Authors Note: There will be a sequel, so stay tuned. hope you enjoyed this fic!

Thanx,

Rockbaby67


End file.
